The present invention relates to the use, for dyeing keratin fibres, of at least one heterocyclic cationic amine and of at least one compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative, to dye compositions comprising a combination of these compounds, to dyeing processes using the said compounds and to a multi-compartment device containing these compounds.
It is known practice, for the dyeing of keratin fibres, and in particular of human keratin fibres such as the hair, to use direct dyes or coloured substances which give the fibre a temporary or semi-permanent coloration, of low dyeing power, which is generally removed by washing. The ranges of shades obtained by these direct processes are generally limited. It is also known practice to use oxidation dyes (oxidation basis and couplers), which are compounds which are initially colourless or weakly coloured and which, under the action of an oxidizing agent, generate coloured compounds by a process of oxidative condensation. Compared with direct colorations, oxidative colorations are permanent, powerful and withstand external agents (light, bad weather, washing, perspiration and rubbing). Nevertheless, the use of the oxidizing agent can harm the keratin fibres and makes the processes for carrying out the oxidative dyeing operations relatively complex.
The Applicant has just discovered a novel dyeing process, which does not involve a process of oxidative development of dyes, and which given a wide range of shades.
The compounds used by the Applicant are small molecules which can penetrate into keratin easily. The Applicant has found, suprisingly, that those compounds can then condense to form chromophores or dyes, bulkier molecules which remain trapped inside the keratin.
The Applicant has thus found that the dyes obtained withstand shampooing and perspiration and are stable with respect to light, bad weather and chemical agents. These colorations withstand shampooing particularly well. The Applicant has, in a way, discovered a novel dyeing process which has the advantages of so-called oxidation dyeing without exhibiting its drawbacks, since oxidizing agent is used.
One subject of the present invention is thus the use, for dyeing keratin fibres, of a heterocyclic cationic amine and of a compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative.
Another subject of the invention relates to dye compositions comprising these compounds.
A subject of the present invention is also a process for dyeing keratin fibres, which consists in applying a heterocyclic cationic amine and a compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative to the fibres, either simultaneously, in the form of a mixture prepared at the time of use, or successively.
Another subject of the invention also consists of a dyeing agent for carrying out the process of the invention.
Other subjects of the invention will become apparent in the light of the description and the examples which follow.
The main subject of the present invention is thus the use, for dyeing keratin fibres, in particular human keratin fibres such as human hair, of at least one heterocyclic cationic amine and of at least one compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative, in order to obtain, by reaction without an oxidizing agent, a coloration of the said keratin fibres.
For the purposes of the invention, the exxpression xe2x80x9cheterocyclic cationic aminexe2x80x9d means a molecule comprising at least one amine function, at least one heterocycle, preferably a nitrogenous heterocycle, and at least one positve group, preferably on the heterocycle.
The heterocyclic cationic amine is chosen from the compounds of formula (I) below and the cosmetically acceptable salts thereof: 
in which:
R1, R2, R3 and R4, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; a halogen atom, an -NH2 group, an -OH group Z; a group Z; a group -COZ; a group -COOZ; an alkylcarbonyl radical; an aminoalkylcarbonyl radical; an N-alkylaminoalkylcarbonyl radical; an N,N-dialkylaminoalkylcarbonyl radical; an aminoalkylcarbonylalkyl radical; an N-alkylaminoalkycarbonylalkyl radical; an N,N-dialkylaminoalkylcarbonylalkyl radical; a carboxyl radical; an alkylcarboxyl radical; an alkylsulphonyl radical; an aminosulphonyl radical; an N-alkylaminosulphonyl radical; an N,N-dialkylaminosulphonyl radical; an aminosulphonylalkyl radical; an N-alkylaminosulphonylalkyl radical; an N,N-dialkylaminosulphonylalkyl radical; a carbamyl radical; an N-alkylcarbamyl radical; an N,N-dialkylcarbamyl radical; a carbamylalkyl radical; an N-alkylcarbamylalkyl radical; an N,N-dialkylcarbamylalkyl radical; an alkyl, monohydroxyalkyl, polyhydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl or trifluoroalkyl radical or a cyano radical; a group OR1, SR1, OR1Z or SR1Z or an amino group protected with an alkylcarboxyl, trifluoroalkylcarbonyl, aminoalkylcarbonyl, carbonyl, N-alklaminoalkylcarbonyl, N,N-dialkylaminoalkylcarbonyl, alkylcarboxyl, carbamyl, N-alkylcarbamyl, N,N-dialkylcarbamyl, alkylsulphonyl, aminosulphonyl, N-alkylaminosulphonyl, N,N-dialkylaminosulphonyl, thiocarbamyl or formyl radical, a group -COZ or a group -COOZ;
R1 denotes an alkyl, monohydroxyalkyl or polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a group Z, an alkoxyalkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical, a carboxyalkyl radical, an alkoxycarboxyalkyl radical, a cyanoalkyl radical, a carbamylalkyl radical or an N-alkylcarbamylalkyl radical; an N,N-dialkylcarbamylalkyl radical; a trifluoroalkyl radical; an aminosulphonylalkyl radical; an N-alkylaminosulphonylalkyl radical; an N,N-dialkylaminosulphonylalkyl radical; an alkylsulphinylalkyl radical; an alkylsulphonylaklyl radical; an alkylcarbonylalkyl radical; an aminoalkyl radical; an aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is substituted with one or two radicals, which may be identical or different, chosen from alkyl, monohydroxyalkyl, polyhydroxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, formyl, trifluoroalkylcarbonyl, alkylcarboxyl, carbamyl, N-alkylcarbamyl, N,N-dialkylcarbamyl, thiocarbamyl and alkylsulphonyl radicals and from the groups Z, -COZ or -COOZ;
Z representing a group of formula (II) or (III) below: 
in which:
D is a linker arm which represents a linear or branched alkyl chain preferably containing from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, which can be interrupted by one or more hetero atoms such as oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms, and which can be substituted with one or more hydroxyl or C1-C6 alkoxy radicals, and which can bear one or more ketone functions;
the ring members E, G, J, L and M, which may be identical or different, represent a carbon, oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atom;
n is an integer between 0 and 4 inclusive;
m is an integer between 0 and 5 inclusive;
the radicals R5, which may be identical or different, represent one of the two valencies of a linker arm D, a second group Z which is identical to or different from the first group Z, a halogen atom, a hydroxyl radical, a C1-C6 alkyl radical, a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a nitro radical, a cyano radical, a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a C1-C6 alkoxy radical, a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical, an amido radical, an aldehydo radical, a carboxyl radical, a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical, a thio radical, a C1-C6 thioalkyl radical, a C1-C6 alkylthio radical, an amino radical, an amino radical protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6 alkyl sulphonyl radical; a group NHRxe2x80x3 or NRxe2x80x3RO in which Rxe2x80x3 and RO, which may be identical or different, represent a C1-C6 alkyl radical, a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical or a C2-C6 polyhydroxylalkyl radical;
R6 represents one of the two valencies of a linker arm B, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a cyano-(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy-(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a benzyl radical or a second group Z which is identical to or different from the first group Z;
R7 represents one of the two valencies of a linker arm D, a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical, a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radical; a carboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical; a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 sulphonamidoalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)-alkylketo(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N-(C1-C6)alkylsulphonamido(C1-C6)alkyl radical;
x and y are integers equal to 0 or 1; with the following conditions;
(i) in the unsaturated cationic groups of formula (II);
when x=0, the linker arm D is attached to the nitrogen atom,
when x=1, the linker arm D is attached to one of the ring members E, G, J or L,
y can take the value 1 only;
1) when the ring members E, G, J and L simultaneously represent a carbon atom and when the radical R6 is borne by the nitrogen atom of the unsaturated ring; or alternatively
2) when at least one of the ring members E, G, J and L represents a nitrogen atom to which the radical R6 is attached;
(ii) in the unsaturated cationic groups of formula (TII):
when x=0, the linker arm D is attached to the nitrogen atom,
when x=1, the linker arm D is attached to one of the ring members E, G, J, L or M,
y can take the value 1 only when at least one of the ring members E, G, J, L and M represents a divalent atom and when the radical R6 is borne by the nitrogen atom of the unsaturated ring;
Xxe2x88x92 represents a monovalent or divalent anion and preferably represents a halogen atom such as chlorine, bromine, fluorine or iodine, a hydroxide, a hydrogenosulphate or an alkyl sulphate such as, for example, a methyl sulphate or an ethyl sulphate; and
the compound (I) defined above contains at least one group Z.
In formula (I) above, the alkyl and alkoxy radicals can be linear or branched; the amino radicals can optionally be salified with strong mineral acids such as HCl, HBr or H2SO4, or organic acids such as acetic acid, lactic acid, citric acid or succinic acid.
Among the rings of the unsaturated groups Z of formula (II) above which may be mentioned in particular, by way of example, are pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, oxazole, thiazole and triazole rings.
Among the rings of the unsaturated groups Z of formula (III) above which may be mentioned in particular, by way of example, are pyridine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, oxazine and triazine rings.
Among the compounds of formula (I) which may be mentioned in particular are:
1-[3-((2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazole-1-ium chloride;
1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
3-ethyl-1-[(3-hydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
1-[(3-hydroxy-2,4-dimethylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
1-[(4-chloro-3-hydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-3-ethyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-2-methyl-2H-pyrazol-1-ium chloride;
1-[2-(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylamino)ethyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium bromide;
1-[2-(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyloxy)ethyl]-2,3-dimethyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
1-{[3-amino-4-(3-(3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium)-propoxy)phenylcarbamoyl]methyl}-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium dichloride;
3-(3-trimethylammonium-2-hydroxypropyl)-1-[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-3H-imidazol-1-ium dichloride;
1-{[2-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)ethylcarbamoyl]methyl}-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
1-[(2,4-dihydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
N,N-bis[2-(3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium)ethyl]benzene-1,3-diamine dichloride;
1-{3-[4-amino-2-(2-triethylammoniumacetylamino)-phenoxy]propyl}-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium dichloride;
1-(3-{4-amino-2-[2-(3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium)-acetylamino]phenoxy}propyl)-1,4-dimethylpiperazin-1-ium dichloride;
1-[2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-oxoethyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
1-[2-(2,4-diaminophenyl)ethyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
1,4-bis-1-{3-[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-3H-imidazol-1-ium}butane dichloride monohydrate;
1,3-bis[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
3-[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-1[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
1,4-bis{3-[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)-methyl]-3H-imidazol-1ium}butane dichloride;
1,4-bis-{3-[2-(2,4-diaminophenyl)ethyl]-3H-imidazol-1-ium}butane dichloride;
1,4-bis-{3-[2-(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylamino)ethyl]-3H-imidazol-1ium}butane dibromide;
1,4-bis{3-[(2,4-dihydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-3H-imidazol-1-ium}butane dichloride;
3-[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-1-[(2,4-dihydroxyphenylcarbamoyl)methyl]-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
3-[3-(2-aminophenylamino)propyl]-1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium monochloride;
3-[2-(2-amionphenylamino)ethyl]-1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium monochloride;
4-[2-(1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium)ethoxy-N2-[2-(1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium)ethyl]benzene-1,2-diamine dichloride;
3-[2-(2-amino-4-methyl-phenylamino)ethyl]-1-ethyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium monochloride;
3-[3-(2-aminophenylamino)propyl]-1-(3-trimethylammonium-2-hydroxypropyl)-3H-imidazol-1-ium dichloride;
3-[3-(2-aminophenylamino)propyl]-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-3H-imidazol-1-ium monobromide;
3-{[2-(2-aminophenylamino)ethylcarbamoyl]methyl}-1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium monochloride;
1-[2-(2-amino-4-chlorophenylamino)ethyl]pyridinium monochloride;
3-[2-(2-amino-5-methoxyphenylamino)ethyl]-1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium monochloride;
3-[2-(2-amino-5-methylsulphanylphenylamino)ethyl]-1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium monochloride;
1-[2-(4-aminophenylamino)ethyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium bromide;
1-[3-(2,5-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
3-[3-(4-aminophenylamino)propyl]-1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
3-[3-(4-amino-3-methylphenylamino)propyl]-1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
3-[3-(4-amino-2-methylphenylamino)propyl]-1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
3-[3-(4-amino-2-fluorophenylamino)propyl]-1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride monohydrate;
3-[3-(4-amino-3-cyanophenylamino)propyl]-1-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
1-[2-(4-amino-2-methoxyphenylamino)ethyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
The compounds use as compounds of formula (I) are preferaby chosen from:
1-(5-amino-2-hydroxybenzyl)-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
1-(5-amino-2-hydroxybenzyl)-2-methyl-2H-pyrazol-1-ium chloride;
1-[2-(2,5-diaminophenyl)ethyl]-3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium chloride;
1,3-bis-1-{3-{3xe2x80x2-[(4xe2x80x3-amino-3xe2x80x3-methylanilino)-N-propyl]}-3H-imidazol-1-ium}propane dichloride;
1,3-bis-1-{3-{3xe2x80x2-[(4xe2x80x3-amino-2xe2x80x3-methylanilino)-N-propyl]}-3H-imidazol-1-ium}propane dichloride monohydrate diethanol;
1,3-bis-1-{3-{3xe2x80x2[(4xe2x80x3-aminoanilino)-N-propyl]}-3H-imidazol-1-ium}propane dichloride monohydrate ethanol;
1,3-bis-1-{3-{3xe2x80x2-[(4xe2x80x3-amino-2xe2x80x3-methylanilino)-N-propyl]}-3H-imidazol-1-ium}-2-propanol dichloride monohydrate;
1,4-bis-1-{3-[3-(2,5-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-3H-imidazol-1-ium}butane dichloride dihydrate;
1,3-bis[3-(3,5-diaminophenoxy)propyl]-3H-imidazol-1-ium monochloride monohydrate;
1,4-bis-1-[3-(5-amino-3-hydroxybenzyl)-3H-imidazol-ium]butane dichloride monohydrate;
1,3-bis{3-{3-[(2-aminoanilino)-N-propyl]}-3H-imidazol-1-ium}propane dibromide;
1,4-bis{3-{2-[(2-aminoanilino)-N-ethyl]}-3H-3H-imidazol-1-ium}butane dichloride;
1-[2-(2-aminoanilino)ethyl]-3-[3-(3-aminoanilino)-propyl]-3H-imidazol-1-ium monochloride;
and the addition salts therof with an acid.
The aldehyde can correspond to formula (IV) below: 
in which:
R8 denotes a group of formula (IV A) below: 
in which:
R9 and R10, which may be identical or different, denote a hydrogen atom or an alkyl, mono- or polyhydroxyalkyl, alkylhydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, CP2 or OCP2 group, R9 and R10 can also form, together with the atoms to which they are attached, an aryl ring or a 5 or 6 membered heterocyclic ring, it being possible for the said rings to be substituted or unsubstituted; n denotes an integer from 0 to 3, R11 denotes the substituents denoted by R9, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl or alkylaryl group or a substitued or unsubstituted 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group, or to the cosmetically acceptable salts of these compounds.
The ketone can be chosen from the ketones of formula (V) or (VI) below: 
in which:
R12 denotes the substituents denoted by R9, R13 denotes an alkyl, mono- or polyhydroxyalkyl or alkylhydroxyalkyl group, or a substitued or unsubstituted aryl, alkylaryl or 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group,
R12 and R13 also form, together with the atoms to which they are attached, a 5- or 6-membered aryl ring or a heterocyclic ring comprising hetero atoms such as N or S, it being possible for the said ring itself to be attached to a 5- or 6-membered aryl ring or to a heterocycle comprising hetero atoms such as N or S, it being possible for the said rings to be substituted or unsubstituted, or to the cosmetically acceptable salts of these compounds.
The quinone can correspond to formulae (VII) and (VIII) below: 
in which:
R14 denotes a hydrogen or halogen atom or a sulphonic or alkoxy group,
R15, R16 and R17, which may be identical or different, denote a hydrogen or halogen atom, a hydroxyl, alkyl, mono- or polyhydroxyalkyl, alkylhydroxyalkyl, alkylsulphonyl, carboxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, (dihydroxy)alkylaminoalkyl or alkyl-NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 group (with Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 denoting alkyl or possibly forming, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, an aryl ring or a 5- or 6-membered heterocycle), an aryl group or an amino group which can be substituted with an alkyl or a hydroxyalkyl, R14 and R15, R15 and R16 or R16 and R17 can form, together with teh atoms to which they are attached, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl ring or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle; or to the cosmetically acceptable salts of these compounds.
The diiminosoindoline or 3-aminosoindolone derivatives can be those corresponding to formula (IX) below: 
in which:
R18 and RR19, which may be identical or different, denote a hydrogen atom, an alkyl, mono- or polyhydroxyalkyl, alkylhydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl or (dihydroxy)alkylaminoalkyl group or an alkyl-NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 group, with Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 denoting alkyl or possibly forming, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, an aryl ring or a 5- or 6-membered heterocycle), A denotes an oxygen atom or NH, X and Z together form a substitued or unsubstituted aryl ring or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle; or to the cosmetically acceptable salts of these compounds.
Among the preferred compounds of formula (IV) which may be mentioned in particular are benzaldehyde, 2,3,4-monohydroxybenzaldehydes, 2,3,4-monomethoxybenzaldehydes, 2,3,4-monomethylbenzaldehydes, (2,3)-, (2,4)-, (2,5)-, (2,6)-, and (3,5)-dihydroxy-benzaldehydes, (2,3)-, (2,4)-, (2,5)-, (2,6)- and (3,5)-dimethoxybenzaldehydes, vanillin, isovanillin, syringaldehyde, ortho-, iso and terephthalaldehyde, (2,3)-, (2,4)-, (2,5)-, (2,6)- and (3,5)-dimethylbenzaldehydes, 4-isopropylbenzaldehyde, 4-dimethylaminobenzaldehyde, 4-diethylaminobenzaldehyde, piperonal, (2,6)- and (3,5)-dimethyl-4-hydroxy-benzaldehyde, 2,3,4-mononitrobenzaldehydes, 2-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzaldehyde, 2-hydroxy-4-methoxybenzaldehyde, 2-hydroxy-5-methoxybenzaldehyde, 2-hydroxy-6-methoxybenzaldehyde, 4-methylthiobenzaldehyde, (2,3,4)-, (2,4,6)-, (3,4,5)- and (2,4,5)-trihyroxybenzaldehydes, methyl 2-, 3- and 4-formyl benzoates, 2,3,4-mono(2-hydroxyethoxy)benzaldehydes, 4-nitro-3-hydroxy-benzaldehyde, 3-nitro-4-hydroxybenzaldehyde, 2-nitro-4-hydroxybenzaldehyde, 3-nitro-2-hydroxybenzaldehyde, 2,3,4-monotrifluorobenzaldehydes, 2,3-dihydroxy-4-methoxybenzaldehyde, 3,4-dihydroxy-5-methoxy-benzaldehyde, 3,5-dihydroxy-4-methoxybenzaldehyde, 3-methoxy-2-nitrogenzaldehyde, 4-methoxy-3-nitrobenzaldehyde, (2,3,4)-, (2,4,6)-, (3,4,5)- and (2,4,5)-trimethoxybenzaldehydes, 5-nitrovanillin, (2,4)- and (2,6)-dinitrobenzaldehydes, pentamethylbenzaldehyde, 4-methylsulphonylbenzaldehyde, 2,3,4-monoformylphenoxy-acetic acids, 4-diethylaminosalicylaldehyde, 4-(3-dimethylaminopropoxy)benzaldehyde, 2,3-dihydrobenzo-(b)furan-5-carboxaldehyde, 1- and 2-naphthaldehyde, 6- and 5-carboxaldehyde-1,4-benzodioxane, 2,4-monohydroxy-1-naphthaldehydes, 1-monohydroxy-2-naphthaldehyde, 1-(4-formylphenyl)imidazole, 4-pyrrolidinobenzaldehyde, 2,4-monomethoxy-1-naphthaldehydes, 2,3-dimethylchroman-6-carboxaldehyde, 2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-1H,5H-pyrido-(3,2,1-IJ)quinoline-xcex3-carbaldehyde, 4-dimethylamino-1-naphthaldehyde, 9-anthraldehyde, 3-nitro-4-pyrrolidino benzaldehyde, 3-nitro-4-piperidinobenzaldehyde, 3-nitro-4-morpholinobenzaldehyde, pyridine-2,3,4-monocarboxaldehyde, 2,6-pyridinodicarboxaldehyde, 5-formyl-6-methyluracil, pyridoxal, quinoline-2,3,4-monocarboxaldehydes, 8-hydroxyquinoline-2-carboxaldehyde, 2- and 3-furaldehydes, 2- and 3-thionylcarboxaldehydes, 2- and 3-imidazocarboxaldehydes, 2-pyrrolecarboxaldehyde, 5-nitro-2-furaldehyde, 5-(dimethylamino)-2-furaldehyde, 2,5- and 2,3-thiophenedicarboxaldehydes, pyrazole-3-carbaldehyde, 5-nitro-2-thiophenecarboxaldehyde, 5-nitro-3-thiophenecarboxaldehyde, indole-3-carboxaldehyde, N-methylindole-3-carboxaldehyde, 2-methylindole-3-carboxaldehyde, 4,5,6,7-monomethylindolecarboxaldehyde and 5-formyl-2-furansulphonic acid.
The ketones of formulae (V) and (VI) can be chosen from 2,3-indolinedione, 2,3-butanedione, 2,3-pentanedione, (2,3)- and (3,4)-hexanedione, 1-phenyl-1,2-propanedione, benzil, furil, 2,2xe2x80x2-pyridil, nitrobenzil, anisil, 3,3xe2x80x2-dimethoxybenzil, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-(dimethylamino)benzil, camphoroquinone, cyclohexane-1,2-dione, isatin, N-methylisatin, 4,5,6,7-monomethylisatin, (4,5)-, (4,7)-, (5,7)- and (6,7)-dimethylisatin, N-ethylisatin, N-hydroxymethylisatin, 5-, 6- and 7-monomethoxyisatin, 4-, 5-, 6- and 7-monochloroisatin, 4-, 5-, 6- and 7-monobromoisatin, N-isopropylisatin, N-butylisatin, N-propylisatin, 5-nitroisatin, isatin-5-sulphonic acid, 2,4,5-trihydroxypyrimidine, alloxan, 1,3-dimethylhexahydro-2,4,5,6-pyrimidinetetraone, ninhydrin, chinisatin, 1,3-indenedione, squaric acid, croconic acid, 3,4-dimethoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, 3- and 4-ethoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, 3- and 4-isopropoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, 3,4-di-N-butoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, rhodizonic acid, oxindole, N-methyl-2-indolinone, N-methylnitro-2-indolinone, 6-methoxyoxindole, 5,6-dimethoxyoxindole and 5- and 6-monochlorooxindole.
The preferred quinones of formulae (VII) and (VIII) are, inter alia, 1,4-naphthoquinone, apinulosin, atromentin, aurentiogliocladin, 2,5-dihydroxy-6-methylbenzoquinone, 2-hydroxy-3-methyl-6-methoxybenzoquinone, 2,5-dihydroxy-3,6-diphenylbenzoquinone, 2,3-dimethyl-5-hydroxy-6-methoxybenzoquinone, 2,5-dihydroxy-6-isopropylbenzoquinone, lawsone, juglone, fafioline, naphthazarine, naphthopurpurine, lapachol, plumbagin, chloroplumbagin, droserone, shikonine, 2-hydroxy-3-methyl-1,4-naphthoquinone, 3,5-dihydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone, 2,5-dihydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone, 2-methoxy-5-hydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone, 3-methoxy-5-hydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone, (1,4)- and (1,2)-napthoquinone, 3-methoxy-5-hydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone, (1,4)- and (1,2)-naphthoquinone, 4,5-dimethoxy-1,2-benzoquinone, phenanthrenequinone and (1,2)-naphthoquinone-4-sulphonic acid.
The derivatives of formula (IX) are represented in particular by 3-imino-3H-isoindolylamine, 3-imino-4-methyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-4-tert-butyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-7-nitro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-amino-1-imino-1H-isoindol-4-ol, 3-imino-7-isopropoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-7-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-7-ethoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-7-butoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-amino-1-imino-1H-isoindole-4-sulphonic acid, 3-imino-7-chloro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-methyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-ethyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-tert-butyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-amino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, N-(1-amino-3-imino-3H-isoindol-5-yl)acetamide, 3-imino-5-nitro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-fluoro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-chloro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-methylsulphanyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-methoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-ethoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-propoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-isopropoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-butoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-isobutoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-tert-butoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-(2,2,2-trifluoromethyl)-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-methanesulphonyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-dimethyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-diethyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-dimethoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-diethoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-dibutoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-dichloro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 5,6-bis(ethoxymethyl)3-imino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-amino-1-imino-1H-isoindole-4,7-diol, 4,7-dichloro-3-imino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 4,5,7-trichloro-3-imino-N6,N6-dimethyl-3H-isoindole-1,6-diamine, 4,5,6,7-tetrachloro-3-imino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 4,5,6,7-tetrafluoro-3-imino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-butylimino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 2-(3-aminoisoindol-1-ylideneamino)-ethanol, 3-(3-aminoisoindol-1-ylideneamino)-3-methylpentane-1,5-diol, N-(3-aminoisoindol-1-ylidene)-guanidine, 7-imino-7H-pyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrid-5-ylamine, 7-imino-7H-pyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrazine-5-ylamine, 7-imino-2,3-dimethyl-7H-pyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrazin-5-ylamine, 7-imino-7H-[1,4]dithiino[2,3-c]pyrrol-5-ylamine, 7-imino-2,3-dimethyl-7H-[1,4]dithiino[2,3-c]pyrrol-5-ylamine, 7-imino-2,3-dihydro-7H-[1,4]dithiino[2,3-c]pyrrol-5-ylamine, 3-aminoisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-7-methylisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-7-hydroxymethylisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-7-chloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4-chloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-1-oxo-1H-isoindole-4-sulphonic acid, 3-amino-4-nitroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-6-nitroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-6-methylisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-6-methylsulphanylisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-6-methoxyisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-5-chloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-5-fluoroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-5-methoxyisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-5-nitroisoindol-1-one, ethyl 3-amino-1-oxo-1H-isoindole-5-carboxylate, 3-amino-5,6-dichloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-5,6-dibromoisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,7-dichloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,5,7-trichloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,5,6,7-tetrachloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,5,7-trichloro-6-methylsulphanylisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,5,6,7-tetrabromoisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,5,6,7-tetrafluoroisoindol-1-one, 3-methylaminoisoindol-1-one, 3-ethylaminoisoindol-1-one, 3-propylaminoisoindol-1-one, 3-dimethylaminoisoindol-1-one, 7-ethylaminopyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrid-5-one, 7-aminopyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrid-5-one, 3-aminopyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrid-5-one, 3-amino-6-methylpyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrid-1-one, 5-aminopyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrid-7-one, 7-aminopyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrazin-5-one, 7-amino-2-methylpyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrazin-5-one, 7-amino-2,3-dimethylpyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrazin-5-one, 7-amino-2,3-dihydro[1,4]dithiino[2,3-c]pyrrol-5-one, 3-imino-2-methyl-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one, 3-imino-2-ethyl-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one, 3-imino-2-propyl-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one, 2-hydroxymethyl-3-imino-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one, 2-(2-hydroxyethyl)-3-imino-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one, 2-(1-imino-3-oxo-1,3-dihydroisoindol-2-yl)ethanesulphonic acid, 3-(1-imino-3-oxo-1,3-dihydroisoindol-2-yl)propionic acid, 2-(3-hydroxypropyl)-3-imino-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one and 5-imino-6-methyl-5,6-dihydropyrrolo[3,4-b]pyridin-7-one.
In the context of the present invention:
The halogen atoms preferentially denote a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom.
The alkyl, monohydroxyalkyl, polyhydroxyalkyl, alkylhydroxyalkyl, alkylsulphonyl, carboxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl and dihydroxyaminoalkyl radicals can be linear or branched.
The alkyl groups in particular denote groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-propyl, butyl, n-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, n-hexyl, isohexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl and pentadecyl groups. The alkyl groups preferably denote a group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms; these alkyl groups can be substituted; for example, with a halogen atom or a cyano or hydroxyl radical, and can thus represent trifluoromethyl, xcex4-chloropropyl, xcex2-cyanoethyl or xcex2-hydroxyethyl radicals.
Among the monohydroxyalkyl groups which may be mentioned in particular are hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl and hydroxybutyl groups.
Among the polyhydroxyalkyl radicals which may be mentioned in particular are dihydroxyethyl, dihydroxypropyl, trihydroxypropyl and dihydroxybutyl radicals.
The alkoxy groups denote a group xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R, R representing an alkyl group as defined above.
The alkenyl groups denote a monovalent radical corresponding to the ethylenic carbons, such as, for example, alkyl or 3,3-dimethylallyl.
The acetyloxy groups denote a group xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R, R representing an alkyl group as defined above.
Among the cycloalkyl radicals which may be mentioned in particular are cyclohexyl and cyclopentyl.
Among the aryl radicals, which may be mono- or polycyclic, mention may be made in particular of phenyl and naphthyl groups.
Among the heterocycles and in particular the 5- or 6-membered rings, which may be mono- or polycyclic and containing one or more hetero atoms, mention may be made of thiophene, pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, triazole, thiazole, furan, benzofuran, benzimidazole, benzothiazole, pyridyl, benzoxazole, quinolyl, quinazolyl, quinoxalyl, pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine and morpholine rings.
Among the alkylaryl radicals which may be mentioned in particular are benzyl, phenethyl and naphthyl methyl groups.
The aminoaryl groups denote groups NH3xe2x80x94R, R representing an aryl radical.
In the context of the present invention, the cycloalkyl and aryl radicals and the heterocycles may be substituted or polysubstituted, for example with a halogen, with a C1-C6 alkyl or monohydroxyalkyl, a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a C1-C6 alkoxy, a nitro group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxylic group, a C1-C4 acetyloxy group, a carboxamide group, a sulphonamide, sulphonic, nitrile, xe2x80x94CF3 or xe2x80x94OCF3 group, a cyano radical, a cyano-(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a C1-C6 alkoxy radical, a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical, an amido radical, an aldehyde radical, a (C1-C8)alkylcarbonyl radical, a thio radical, a C1-C6 thioalkyl radical, a C1-C6 alkylthio radical, an amino radical or an amino radical protected with a (C1-C8)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radical.
In the context of the present invention, the formulae (I) to (IX) are not limited to those specifically described, but also comprise the tautomeric forms thereof, when they exist.
For the purposes of the present invention, the cosmetically acceptable salts of the abovementioned compounds can be hydrochlorides, sulphates, hydrobromides or tartrates.
The compositions for dyeing keratin fibres, in particular human keratin fibres such as the hair, in accordance with the present invention are essentially characterized in that they comprise at least one heterocyclic cationic amine as defined above and at least one compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative as defined above, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative is chosen from 1,4-dimethylaminobenzaldehyde and 4-dimethylaminonaphthaldehyde.
The heterocyclic cationic amine can be present in a concentration ranging from 0.01% to 10% and preferably between 0.05% and 5% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative can be present in a concentration ranging from 0.01% to 10% and preferably from 0.05% to 5% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The medium which is suitable for dyeing is preferably an aqueous medium consisting of water and/or of cosmetically acceptable organic solvents, and more particularly alcohols such as ethyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, benzyl alcohol and phenyl ethyl alcohol, or glycols or glycol ethers such as propylene glycol or its ethers such as, for example, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, butylene glycol, dipropylene glycol and diethylene glycol alkyl ethers such as, for example, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether or monobutyl ether, in concentrations of between about 0.5% and 20%, and preferably between about 2% and 10%, by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
Fatty amides such as mono- and diethenolamides of acids derived from copra, of lauric acid or of oleic acid can also be added to the composition according to the invention, in concentrations of between about 0.05% and 10% by weight.
Surfactants that are well known in the prior art and of anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic type or mixtures thereof can also be added to the composition according to the invention, preferably in a proportion of between about 0.1% and 50% by weight and advantageously between about 1% and 20% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
Thickeners can also be used in a proportion ranging form about 0.2% to 20%.
The said de composition can also contain various common adjuvants such as antioxidants, fragrances, sequestering agents, dispersants, hair conditioners, preserving agents and opacifiers, as well as any other additive usually used in the dyeing of keratin substances.
Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select the optional additional compound(s) mentioned above, such that the advantageous properties intrinsically associated with the dye composition according to the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition(s) envisaged.
The dye composition according to the invention can be formulated at acidic, neutral or alkaline pH, it being possible for the pH to vary, for example, from 2 to 11 and preferably from 5 to 10, and it being possible for it to be adjusted by means of basifying or acidifying agents or buffers that are well known hitherto.
Basifying agents which may be mentioned are aqueous ammonia, alkaline carbonates, alkanolamines, for example mono-, di- and triethanolamine and derivatives thereof, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and the compounds of formula: 
in which R is a propylene residue optionally substituted with a hydroxyl group or a C1-C4 alkyl radical; Ra, Rb, Rc and Rd, simultaneously or independently of each other, represent a hydrogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C4 hyroxyalkyl radical.
The acidifying agents are conventionally mineral or organic acids such as, for example, hydrochloric acid, tartaric acid, citric acid and phosphoric acid.
Among the buffers which may be mentioned, for example, is potassium dihydrogen phosphate/sodium hydroxide.
The composition applied to the hair can be in various forms, such as in the form of a liquid, cream or gel or in any other form which is suitable for dyeing keratin fibres. In particular, it can be packaged under pressure in an aerosol can in the presence of a propellant and can form a mousse.
In accordance with the present invention, the process for dyeing keratin fibres, in particular human keratin fibres such as the hair, is essentially characterized in that a component (A) consisting of a composition containing, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing, at least one heterocyclic cationic amine as defined above, and a component (B) consisting of a composition containing, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing, at least one compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative such as, for example, one of the those defined above, is applied to the said fibres so as to allow the development of a coloration on the said keratin fibres.
In one preferred embodiment of the process of the invention, the components (A) and (B) are mixed together just before use, and the resulting composition is then applied immediately to the keratin fibres, and is left to act on them for 1 to 60 minutes and preferably from 1 to 30 minutes; the keratin fibres then being rinsed, washed with shampoo, rinsed again and then dried.
Another process of the present invention consists essentially in applying component (A) to the keratin fibres, followed or preceded by application of component (B) to the said fibres, in leaving each component to act for 1 to 60 minutes and preferably from 1 to 30 minutes, and optionally in rinsing with water between each application; the keratin fibres then being rinsed, washed with shampoo, rinsed again and then dried.
A subject of the invention is also an agent for dyeing keratin fibres, in particular human hair, characterized in that it consists of components (A) and (B) stored separately, as defined above.
Components (A) and (B) are intended either to be mixed together immediately before use or to be applied successively to the fibres to be treated.
According to one embodiment, the various components (A) and (B) can be packaged in a multi-compartment device also known as a xe2x80x9cdyeing kitxe2x80x9d comprising all the components intended to be applied for the same dyeing operation on keratin fibres, in particular human keratin fibres such as the hair, in successive applications with or without premixing.
Such devices can comprise a first compartment containing component (A) containing the heterocyclic cationic amine and a second compartment containing component (B) containing the compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative.
Another variant can also consist in storing component (A) or component (B) in an anhydrous solvent medium and in providing a third compartment containing a cosmetically acceptable aqueous medium which is suitable for dyeing. In this case, the contents of the third compartment are mixed, immediately before use, into one or other or both of the compartments containing the anhydrous components (A) and (B), or alternatively the three compartments are mixed together before use.
Concrete examples illustrating the invention will now be given.